1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a packaging box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, battery cells are packaged by coupling end plates formed of aluminum and disposed on both ends of the battery cell to a rod and bolt for considerations of safety. Also, each of the battery cells is typically individually packaged in a case, which is called a holder, formed of a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) material. Thus, it takes a long time to package the battery cells, and also, material costs and the expenses of carriage are increased. Therefore, a packaging material for easily packaging the battery cells and reducing the material costs and the expenses of carriage is needed.